


the fond heart that patience makes

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Virginity, experienced otabek, inexperienced yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: “Just relax.”Yeah, because when in the history of anything have the words “just relax” led to relaxation? It’s all easy for Otabek to say, he’s done this before, experienced where Yuri just isn’t.Otabek and Yuri experience an 'almost' first, and have a little talk about what consent means.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	the fond heart that patience makes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if the saying is "absence makes the heart grow fonder," or "patience makes the heart grow fonder." But I kinda stole it for the title. There's really no specific sex in this, but in my head they are still aged up. Just a little drabble that came in my head XD Enjoy!

“Just relax.”

Yeah, because when in the history of anything have the words “just relax” ever led to relaxation? It’s all easy for Otabek to say, he’s done this before, experienced where Yuri just _isn’t._

Yuri is laying on the bed, Otabek kneeling over him, doing something with his fingers that Yuri feels dirty even saying aloud. They’ve been together for months, friends for years, and have spent the better part of the last year sitting on each other’s laps and sucking on each other’s tongues.

Yuri had been so sure that he was ready. He was tired of being a virgin. He was old enough, he was smart enough and he loved Otabek. It was time.

Except his body seemed to disagree. He knew that he wanted to have sex with Otabek. He knew he wanted to lose his virginity. It had been awesome to make out on the bed. It was nice undressing each other, even nicer to feel Otabek’s mouth on his skin.

The intruding finger, lube aside, did not feel good.

“Do you want me to stop? You look uncomfortable.”

Yuri feels relieved now that Otabek has voiced his thoughts for him. Relieved, and yet still a little ashamed.

“I wanna do this.” He watches Otabek wipe his fingers off on a tissue and feels the weight of his concerned gaze. They’ve been close long enough that he knows Otabek values him, worries about him whether Yuri wants him to or not.

“I know you want to. But if it’s going to cause you harm, then I don’t want to.” Otabek says this like it’s a non negotiable fact, which to him it probably is.

“I don’t know why I can’t relax. I mean, I trust you. I’m horny as hell. It’s just so….”

Otabek nods, “It’s scary because it’s new. I have to point out that everything you learned goes against this.”

“You mean my religious upbringing?” Yuri scoffs. Grandpa had raised him with some traditional values, and he and Yuri had both struggled with his coming out.

“Maybe? You’ve more or less made peace with that. But what did you learn as a ballet dancer and an athlete? What was drilled into you?” Otabek prompts gently.

“Keep your core strong and tight, and your posture straight.” Yuri replies automatically, then he blinks because it all suddenly makes sense.

“And here I am. Telling you to relax. It’s a little against your nature. If you want to top me instead, that’s fine by me. Or if we don’t at all. It’s not a big deal if we wait longer.” Otabek says. He cups his warm hand on Yuri’s cheek. Yuri still feels guilty, but he knows that Otabek cares way more about him that he does about getting laid.

“Maybe we can do that sometime. But not tonight. I just don’t think I’m ready yet.” Yuri admits. Otabek nods. He understands like he always does. He starts to reach for his clothes. He looks as mildly unaffected by Yuri’s change of heart as he does when they run out of his brand of toothpaste at the supermarket, and he has to pick something else.

Yuri feels a surge of affection and gratitude. He launches and wraps his arms around Otabek and hears him laugh close to his ear in surprise.

“Thanks for being patient.” Yuri says. His voice sounds a little small even to himself.

“I’d be a terrible partner if I wasn’t.” Otabek kisses him behind his ear, right where it tickles. Yuri turns it into a real kiss. He lets himself melt into his boyfriend, and rejoices in the feel of warm, smooth skin against his own. Otabek smiles into their kiss for a minute then slowly pulls away. Yuri looks at him, sees the fond expression he feels on his own face mirrored back at him.

Otabek bumps their foreheads together softly, not unlike a cat would.

“Now I think once we get dressed again we really ought to watch a movie….”

Yuri grins. “Only if there are snacks involved.”


End file.
